Eternal
by parma-violets
Summary: No matter what’s happening in the world or what their responsibilities may be at the time, it’s the one day of the year that’s all about them. UsagixMamoru Valentine's Day drabbles.
1. Classic: Strawberries

A/N: Despite my hatred of Valentine's Day (no, it's nothing to do with the fact that for yet another year I don't have a boyfriend!), I've decided that I'm going to do one story for each of my favourite fandoms in celebration of it. So here is my Sailor Moon one – seven drabbles for each anime season (I've split R in two – Return and Romance), and one for the future. Here's the first one - hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own it … which should be obvious seeing as I was about three foot tall when Sailor Moon was first released …

Summary: No matter what's happening in the world or what their responsibilities may be at the time, it's the one day of the year that's all about them.

**Eternal**

**Chapter One: Sailor Moon Classic**

**Strawberries**

"I hate Valentine's Day."

Motoki rolled his eyes at his companion, who currently had her head down on the counter and her blonde hair spilling every which way. "No you don't, Usagi-chan," he replied patiently.

"I do. It's stupid," she retorted grumpily. "Stupid commercial rubbish designed to make people who are alone feel like worthless pathetic excuses for human beings."

Motoki blinked. "Want a milkshake?"

"Yes please," she sighed, finally raising her head. "But _not _the strawberry one."

He frowned, starting to mix her up a chocolate milkshake. "I thought you'd like that." As a promotion, the Crown had done up their strawberry milkshakes to match the holiday, complete with heart-shaped marshmallows and tiny heart-shaped sugar sprinkles, all served in a glass decorated with – you guessed it – hearts.

Usagi glared at him. Motoki gave her the chocolate milkshake and swiftly moved on.

"Yo, Odango Atama," a voice drawled from the doorway.

Usagi slowly swivelled her head to look at the bane of her existence, her eyes narrowing. "You."

"Me," he replied. "Happy Valentine's Day!"

She kicked him in the shin.

"OW! What was that for?" Mamoru demanded angrily, hopping on one foot.

"For mocking someone who is clearly alone and depressed and a total loser on the worst day of the year," Usagi retorted bluntly, her head falling back onto the counter.

"Well then, scoot up," he ordered. "Make room for another loser."

"You're always a loser, there's nothing special about today," she replied, but scooted up slightly.

"Charming," Mamoru rolled his eyes, signalling Motoki for a coffee. "Why are you so upset, anyway? You told me yesterday that Valentine's Day was nothing more than stupid commercial rubbish designed to make people who are alone feel like worthless pathetic excuses for human beings."

"I know," Usagi nodded, sipping her milkshake slowly.

"So what?" he grinned. "You'd like it if you were actually with someone?"

"Well duh," she sighed. "Valentine's Day is great when you're not _alone_. You get flowers and chocolates and dinners out, but when you're _alone_, it just plain sucks."

"You're not alone."

"No, I'm with you, and that's worse."

Motoki slid him a coffee just as Mamoru laughed out loud. "You have your whole life to get the flowers and chocolates and dinners. What's the problem with spending one day alone?"

"Because it represents a whole _year _alone!" she wailed miserably. "I don't get it! Other people have boyfriends. Most people manage to at least get a date for Valentine's Day. But not me; it's just another day after three hundred and sixty four other days of being dateless."

"Uh, Odango?" he said nervously. "You're venturing dangerously close into teenage angst, and I don't do that agony aunt stuff."

Usagi glared at him. "So you're saying it doesn't bother you that you're alone?"

"Of course not!" he cried. "Hell, this is the closest thing I've had to a Valentine's date in my whole life."

"You loser," she said, but she was smiling.

"I'll get over it," Mamoru grinned. "Besides, I'd rather be here with you trading not-so-witty-banter than stuck in a restaurant spouting poetry and presenting diamonds to some stick insect who doesn't know what the capital of France is. Not that you know either, of course …"

Usagi stuck her tongue out at him. "You know, Mamoru-baka … that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me."

"I know," he agreed, throwing some money on the counter and getting to his feet. "Must be the spirit of the day. Don't worry, I'll be back to my jerk-like self tomorrow."

"Looking forward to it."

"Later, Odango."

She watched him as he went over to have a word with Motoki, then left the arcade.

Well, that had been strange.

Usagi let her head fall back onto the counter, only this time it was more to hide the smile on her face than because she was depressed.

"Here you go, Usagi-chan," Motoki said brightly, suddenly appearing in front of her and placing a tall pink glass on the counter. "One strawberry milkshake."

She looked at her friend blankly. "I didn't order this."

"I know," he grinned happily. "Mamoru ordered it for you. Enjoy."

Usagi watched as Motoki virtually _skipped _off to serve another customer, and then took a long sip of the pink, sugary confection in front of her.

Huh. So maybe Valentine's Day wasn't so bad after all.


	2. Return: Gifts

**A/N:** A much shorter one this time – and a bit less fluffy! Like I said, I've done one drabble for each arc of the R season, Return and Romance. I know that a year doesn't pass between each season, but call it creative licence!

Thank you to those of you who were kind enough to leave reviews!

**Eternal**

**Chapter Two: Sailor Moon Return**

**Gifts**

The gifts weren't anything special. She'd bought him a photo frame, because she knew that he didn't have a single picture in his apartment and she thought it'd be nice for him to have something to put a picture of the two of them in – when they actually took one together, of course. And she'd made him some chocolate, because that was traditional.

It was a pity he didn't remember her. She was sure he would have liked the presents.

Usagi painstakingly laid the picture frame down on a sheet of red paper – she didn't think he'd appreciate a jumble of hearts and kissy lips, but red was still more or less in season – and tried for the third time to wrap it up neatly. The chocolates were off to the side, all ready nicely wrapped and tied with a white bow.

It was going to be a strange Valentine's Day, she knew. How many girls had ever spent the day knowing the love of their life didn't even remember them?

It didn't upset her as much as it had done. Sure, he'd gone back to treating her as nothing more than an annoying little kid. Sure, he looked at Ann sometimes in a way she really didn't like. And maybe the fact that she hadn't seen Tuxedo Kamen in what felt like a lifetime was incredibly disheartening.

The fact was, she and Mamoru were meant to be. And it was because of that fact that she couldn't feel too upset. She knew that somehow, some way, they would come through all of this. They always did.

That was why she'd bought him presents for Valentine's Day. It wasn't a waste of time or money, because she knew the day would come when he'd look at her and remember. And on that day she'd present him with the gifts and he'd know how much she'd thought about him and missed him and _loved _him in all the time they'd been apart.

This time she was satisfied with the wrapping, and she reached for the ribbon.

Worse things had happened to them. They'd died twice, for goodness sake. And so she believed with everything she had that it would all be okay – and next year, they'd be able to spend Valentine's Day together.

She looked down at the presents she had slaved over, twirling her finger in a stray piece of ribbon. They were perfect.

And so she pulled out a cardboard box from under her bed, and picked up the presents and the card she had bought. She put them inside, laying them beside the box wrapped in gold that she had bought for his birthday, and the slightly squishy parcel adorned in green and red Christmas paper.

She'd give all the gifts to him one day. As soon as he remembered.


	3. Romance: Roses

**A/N:** Yikes … I didn't realise when I started this just HOW LONG Usagi and Mamoru spent apart. It's making this story a lot less cutesy than I thought it would be. Never mind – they're together in S, which is up next!

**Eternal**

**Chapter Three: Sailor Moon Romance**

**Roses**

"… First he'll be surprising me with a bouquet of lilies, then he's taking me out for a romantic dinner at my favourite restaurant, and then –"

"Minako-chan, you've known the guy all of a day," Rei cut in, rolling her eyes. "How does he know your favourite restaurant?"

"Well I told him," Minako shrugged, shooting her friend a pitying look. "It's not my fault that all men fall in love with me at first sight, now is it, Rei-chan?"

Rei's head fell onto the table with a thunk, and Ami patted her on the back sympathetically.

"I think I'm meeting up with my old boyfriend!" Makoto crowed triumphantly. "We're going to have a picnic under the stars!"

"Oh, how romantic!" Minako squealed. "And Rei-chan, you're spending the night with Yuuchirou-kun, right?"

Rei flushed red. "Not on a date! We'll both be working at the temple –"

She was met with a chorus of 'yeah's and 'whatever's, and responded by throwing a bread roll at the nearest offender, who happened to be Makoto.

"Even Ami-chan's got a date!" Minako squealed, and Ami flushed beet red.

"What?" the others cried in shock.

"Is that so surprising?" Ami asked indignantly, before turning accusing eyes on Minako. "How did you –"

"Goddess of Love, hon," she drawled happily, giving her friend the V sign.

"Baka," Rei grumbled.

"And on that note, I'm off," Usagi announced, getting to her feet and swinging her book bag over her shoulder.

"Why – oh," Makoto said, suddenly looking subdued. "Oh, Usagi-chan, we didn't mean to upset you …"

"You didn't," Usagi assured them.

"I still don't understand why you're not going out tonight," Minako pouted. "You got asked out loads, Naru-chan told me."

"I don't feel like going out with someone who isn't Mamo-chan," Usagi sighed, before attempting to shoot them all one of her beaming smiles. "Have a great night though, okay?"

The girls sighed and nodded and waved her out, and Usagi started the long journey home.

There was no day more painful than Valentine's Day when you were suffering from a broken heart. While her friends squealed and people blushed and kissed and exchanged presents all around her, she was stuck with the constant reminder that the one she loved no longer loved her.

She couldn't help but wonder if he'd found someone else to spend Valentine's Day with.

When she arrived home, she found the place in utter chaos. Her mother was running around screeching about a missing earring, Shingo was frantically trying to find some tape so he could wrap up a present for a girl he was meeting, her father was desperately trying to iron his one good shirt, and Chibi-Usa was sitting in a pool of melted chocolate in the kitchen, bawling her eyes out.

Valentine's Day was a curse, it really was.

Usagi wanted nothing more than to sulk. But the resilient, romantic part of her refused to let Valentine's Day go to hell for the rest of her family. They deserved a happy ending, even if she couldn't have hers.

She produced some tape for Shingo, she offered to lend her mother a pair of earrings (not mentioning that she had lost the one her mother was searching for) and she ironed her father's shirt while he jumped in the shower. She even cleaned up Chibi-Usa and the mess she had made.

"They were supposed to be for Mamo-chan," Chibi-Usa sniffled.

And so she resigned herself to helping a six-year-old make chocolate for her ex-boyfriend. She really was a saint.

Sooner or later, they all left her behind. Shingo dashed out of the door with a flustered, "Bye!" Her parents came along, dressed up and giddy, and offered to drop Chibi-Usa and her chocolates off to Mamo-chan on their way to the restaurant. Luna snuck out of the cat flap and went to meet Artemis, who was waiting for her at the bottom of the garden.

Even the cats were having a better day than her.

Usagi had just resigned herself to an evening of Haagen Dazs and crying over the boy who no longer wanted anything to do with her, when the doorbell rang. And at the door stood a delivery boy with the biggest bouquet of red roses she had ever seen.

"Tsukino Usagi?" he asked brightly.

"Huh?"

The boy laughed, handing them over. "For you. Have a nice night!"

Usagi gaped at him, then at the roses, then back at him. Finally she regained enough sense to go back into the warmth of the house and close the door.

There was no card. But she didn't need one to know who they were from.


	4. Super: Music

**Eternal**

**Chapter Four: Sailor Moon Super**

**Music**

It was going to be their first Valentine's Day together, and Usagi couldn't wait.

They couldn't spend the day together, because she had school and he had class, but the entire evening was going to be theirs and they had every minute detail planned out. They would start off with a drink at the Crown, just because it was their special place and it meant something to them. Then they would go out for an incredibly expensive dinner, and then dancing, where they could act like the prince and princess they were. Then she'd take off her shoes and he'd lend her his jacket and they'd go for a long walk in the park under the stars, talking about anything and everything.

Instead, he was throwing roses at some random Daimon, and she was cowering behind a car nursing a wounded leg.

"Sailor Moon!" she heard Mars screech from the battlefield (which used to be part of the high street, but was now nothing more than rubble). "Get out here and finish it!"

Once she had crawled out and effectively dusted the adversary, she collapsed into a heap on the concrete.

Yes, her Valentine's Day had effectively been ruined.

**xxx**

"Hold still, Usako," Mamoru chided her, several reams of gauze ready and waiting in his hands. "I won't be able to wrap it properly if you keep squirming."

Usagi pouted – she was squirming because it _hurt_ – but she did as she was bid and held still as the doctor finished patching her up.

She rolled her head to the right slightly and looked at the clock – eleven thirty. With a heavy sigh she threw her arms up above her head, before bringing them down so that they were crossed over her eyes. What an awful, awful day. She should be being spun around a dance floor right now, her pretty red dress swishing about her ankles as people commented on what a handsome couple they were and how well they danced together. Not lying on her boyfriend's couch while he attempted to close up the claw marks on her thigh.

It was so supremely ironic that this should be how they spent their first ever Valentine's Day together.

"Finished," she heard Mamoru say quietly, pressing a kiss to the covered injury like he always did.

Usagi didn't say anything. She was too busy living out the Valentine's Day that parallel universe Usagi was currently enjoying – the Usagi who wasn't Sailor Moon and didn't have to worry about Daimons and Pure Heart Crystals and crabby Outer Senshi …

Mamoru moved up behind her, lying on the couch and wrapping his arms around her waist. "I'm sorry your evening was ruined," he breathed in her ear.

She mumbled something vague, burying her face into a cushion.

"I know it's not fair," he sighed, taking a hand and kissing the back of it. "Next year will be different."

"I say that to myself every year," Usagi sighed. "And nothing ever changes. Well, it does, but the situation always sucks."

"You've just got to keep believing that next year will be the year we get our day," Mamoru whispered.

"Next year," she echoed faintly. "Still …" She grabbed the hand that had been playing with hers, and brought it to her own lips. "At least I have you with me this year."

"And that's the most important thing of all, right?" he asked. "That we're together?"

Usagi hummed her agreement. "Of course. All I want is for us to be together. But still … it would have been nice."

"It would have," he sighed.

"Everything's always so pretty on Valentine's Day," she said wistfully. "All the lights and the hearts and the flowers … and everyone's just so happy. It would have been so perfect. Gorgeous food and music and the dancing … oh, I would have loved to dance."

Mamoru smiled against her shoulder. "I'd ask you now, only I don't think you should be up on that leg."

She snuggled closer to him. "I don't need to dance. You're right – as long as we're together. That's what matters."

"Well, we still have half an hour left of our Valentine's Day," Mamoru mused. "I can't give you lights or hearts …" He held out a hand to her and produced a rose from nowhere. "But I can give you flowers …" He then unlooped the star locket from around her neck, opened it, and placed it on the coffee table. "And I can give you music."

"Oh, Mamo-chan," Usagi sighed, shifting in his embrace so that she could face him. "I love you so much."

He sighed. "I'm sorry I couldn't give you your perfect Valentine's Day."

"It is perfect," she insisted gently.

And then their lips met, as their music played on softly in the background.


	5. SuperS: Kisses

**A/N:** Warning: OOC Mamo-chan. I don't care though … these guys need more fluff!

**Eternal**

**Chapter Five: Sailor Moon SuperS**

**Kisses**

When he'd said he wanted to see her every hour of the whole day, she didn't think he was serious.

After all, this was Mamoru. Her Mamo-chan. And while she knew that he loved her dearly, she also knew that he wasn't the sort to be clingy. It didn't bother her in the slightest – she loved him just the way he was and while she liked to talk and daydream about romantic notions, she didn't need them to be assured of his love for her.

But he was adamant. He was going to see her once every hour on Valentine's Day, and give her a kiss.

Usagi thought it was out of character, but she wasn't complaining.

The first five hours of the day were easy enough. He snuck into her room at midnight and they snuggled up together in her bed, which was too small but that factor appeared to be more of a help than a hindrance on this occasion. Every hour he'd hook his fingers under her chin and tilt her face towards his, before kissing her gently on the lips.

Come seven o'clock, it became apparent Mamoru hadn't thought this through.

Sneaking out of Usagi's bedroom with Tsukino Kenji on the prowl was not easy, even for someone with the subterfuge skills of Tuxedo Kamen. Two seconds after their seven o'clock kiss, Usagi's father barged into her room (claiming he'd heard a boy's voice) and she'd had to push Mamoru out of the window, hoping that his hero genes would kick in and he'd grab onto something on time.

He caught hold of the drainpipe, but his grip was unsteady and he'd fallen into the bushes.

He walked her to school, which made the eight o'clock kiss easy, although she had to be gentle with him because of the new scratches on his face. The kisses during her breaks were easy too, and she was even able to rush to the gates between periods and press her lips to his through the bars.

She did wonder briefly if he had any classes that day, but dismissed the notion quickly. Either he didn't, and there was no harm done – or he did, and he was giving them up to play this little game. She liked to think it was the second option.

Once again, problems emerged with Mamoru had to attempt to sneak a kiss during her classes. He was successful once, popping in through an open window whilst the teacher's back was turned. He was so fast that no one saw except Naru. Usagi managed to glare her into being quiet, but had to put up with her squealing during lunch. However, all in all it was a success.

The second time Mamoru was stupid enough to attempt the window during Haruna-sensei's class. Somehow both he and Usagi wound up with detention on Saturday, which confused him immensely but he didn't dare argue.

That evening, during the romantic Valentine's dinner that Usagi had spent her adolescent life dreaming of, she asked him what had inspired the kissing spree.

For the first time in a long while, Mamoru looked almost embarrassed. "I know we haven't had the best track run with this day," he sighed. "And I can do the dinner and the dancing and the roses and everything else, but … I wanted you to know you were loved. I wanted to love you for all the years I haven't been able to."

This time Usagi kissed him, not caring about the stares of the other patrons as she sent her wine glass crashing to the floor.

By the time they'd had dessert and exchanged presents and danced the night away, it was nearly twelve when Usagi reached her door. And as the second hand inched closer to midnight, Usagi pulled him close for their last kiss of the day, determined that this was a tradition that would repeat itself next year.


	6. Stars: Love Letters

**A/N:** And we're back to angst again. These guys really do have it bad …

**Eternal**

**Chapter Six: Sailor Moon Stars**

**Love Letters**

It was yet another Valentine's Day spent apart, but Usagi could console herself with the fact that while they weren't together, they were still in a relationship – or at least, she thought they were.

It was hard to tell, really. Ever since Mamoru had left for America, she'd been left with a phantom boyfriend – she wasn't single, she was very much in love with a man who loved her back … and yet she never saw him. She hadn't even heard from him. There had been no letters, no phone calls … but she could forgive him for that because she knew how hard he must be working.

To think, she was going out with someone who was studying in America. She had no words to describe how proud she was of him.

But today would be different, she was sure. Today was Valentine's Day, and there was no way Mamoru would let the day pass without some kind of contact.

Usagi had spent hours composing her usual letter to him, knowing that this time it had to be special. Valentine's Day was all about their love, after all, and it was hard to communicate a love so great that it spanned millennia on mere sheets of paper. But she did her best, even doodling little pink and red hearts in the corners of the pages. The letter had been folded carefully and placed inside his card, and then posted a month before Valentine's Day to ensure it would get there on time – she knew he wouldn't open it until February 14th.

But despite all that, here she was on the evening of Valentine's Day without a word from the love of her life.

She wasn't expecting much – she didn't _need _much. Just a note or a call to assure her that he was still thinking of her sometimes, even though he was busy and miles away.

The post had been and gone, so that was out. And now she was placing all her hope on the phone.

Somewhere deep inside of her, she knew it wouldn't ring.

She tried to pretend it didn't hurt not to hear from him, but it did. Although she was surrounded by her friends and family – and of course the adorable Chibi-Chibi – she was still so heart-achingly _lonely_ without him. In a way it was worse than before, when he'd forgotten her … because now she knew what it was like to have him, to really have him, and she just felt his loss even more.

Time passed, and Usagi even drifted off for a little while. When she woke, it was two a.m. – Valentine's Day had been and gone, and it seemed Mamoru really had forgotten all about her.

She tried not to cry, and although she stopped herself from sobbing out loud she couldn't help a few tears sliding down her cheeks. The loneliness was back in full force now, and she felt like her heart might break from the weight of it.

And so she did what she always did when she felt this bad. She laid her hand on the table, the one that bore his ring, and stared down at it to comfort herself.

It might not quite be an engagement ring – not yet, at any rate – but the ring symbolised everything that gave her hope. He loved her enough to give her something beautiful to serve as a reminder that he would be coming back – he'd come back and one day soon he would replace that ring with a diamond. She believed that with all her heart. She believed in Mamoru.

She didn't need a call on Valentine's Day – not when they had the whole of their futures to spend together.


	7. Crystal Tokyo: Jewellery

**A/N:** Heh, I'm done. I guess it wasn't the most productive of stories, but I thought it was pretty cute. Anyway, Happy Valentine's Day to you all!

**Eternal**

**Chapter Seven: Crystal Tokyo**

**Jewellery**

He had to smile at the picture she made, curled up in the bed like a small child – blonde hair streaming out in all directions, white silk covers twisted over her midsection, and one small pink foot hanging off the edge of the bed. No matter how much time passed, Endymion could never deny that his wife was the sweetest thing he'd ever seen.

"Serenity?" he called her gently, setting the breakfast tray down as he sat beside her on the bed. "Serenity?"

The Queen of Crystal Tokyo frowned in her sleep, pulling the covers more tightly around her body.

Endymion rolled his eyes, before catching his wife's foot in his cold hands and shouting, "Usako!"

Serenity shot bolt upright in bed, squealing as she desperately tried to wrench her foot out of her husband's hand. "Mooooooiiii!" she wailed in a most undignified fashion. "It's so early, Endymion! Why are you always so mean to me …?"

Endymion beamed, pulling a rose out of thin air and offering it to her. "Happy Valentine's Day."

The pout instantly fell off the Neo-Queen's face, and she leapt onto her husband in joy. "Oh, it's beautiful!" she squealed happily, throwing her arms around him. "Thank you, Mamo-chan!"

He smiled happily – he was always Mamo-chan on Valentine's Day.

"Here, I made you breakfast," he said, retrieving the tray from the floor and laying it on the bed. "And no, I didn't get the kitchen staff to do it. I did it all myself – from scratch."

"You are so sweet!" Serenity beamed at him, tearing off a piece of croissant and popping it into his mouth.

"You're sweet," he countered, leaning in to kiss her. It wasn't the most original of replies, but it made her smile, so he was happy with it.

After a few good minutes of kissing, Endymion pulled back, smiling as Serenity resumed her pout. "Do you want you present?"

"My present?" she echoed, beaming and clapping her hands like a small child. "Oh, yes please, Mamo-chan! I wonder what you got me … is it the dress I saw last Thursday when we passed through the city centre? Or the diamond earrings I've been coveting for months? Or –"

"Stop trying to guess, you might ruin it," he scolded her, producing a very small wrapped box and handing it to her.

Serenity squealed, holding it up to her ear and shaking it before tearing off the wrapping paper enthusiastically.

It was getting harder and harder for him to buy presents for Serenity every year – after all, what did you get the most powerful woman in the world who could summon anything her heart desired at the snap of a finger? He knew on some level that she would love anything he bought her, but at the same time, he wanted every present, every year, to be phenomenal. After all, this was the woman whose first act as queen had been to declare Valentine's Day as an international holiday.

"Oh, Mamo-chan," Serenity breathed, holding up the dark blue jewellery box to the light. "Where on earth did you get this?"

It was a tiny little pendant crafted from white gold, moulded into the shape of a crescent moon with a single rose suspended between the tips. It wasn't particularly expensive, but it meant the world to her. She'd seen it a millennium ago, when they had happened to pass a shop window. At the time her sixteen-year-old self had been ecstatic, thrilled by the irony of a jeweller producing something made up of their symbols. But a month later Mamoru had been 'killed' by Galaxia, and he never got to buy it for her.

"Well," he said dramatically, pulling his thrilled wife into his arms. "I made some calls to see if any branches of the jewellers existed, tracked down a great-great-etc-grandson, who put me in touch with a museum, made a huge donation, and … wrapped it."

"Oh, Mamo-chan!" she cried ecstatically, twisting in his arms and kissing him frantically. "How are you so perfect, every year?"

Endymion laughed, clasping the chain around her neck. "I could ask you the same thing."

She rolled her eyes, settling herself happily on his lap as she played with her chain. "You know, I think I owe you some serious making out for this," she mused.

"Making out?" he echoed in amusement, "What are we, teenagers?"

"You tell me," she teased.

"As tempting as that sounds," Endymion grinned at her. "Gimme my real present."

Serenity giggled at him. "Now who's the teenager?"

He mock glared at her, and she relented.

"It's not wrapped," she said, for some reason giggling uncontrollably now. "I had to pick them up last minute."

Endymion stared at her oddly, taking the brand-less carrier bag she was offering him and peering inside.

Nestled within was the tiniest pair of pale pink booties.


End file.
